1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support appliances in particular air cushions, air mattresses, pillows and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,425 discloses an air support appliance, for example an air mattress which comprises an envelope of material which is inflated by air under pressure flowing continuously through the mattress. The surface material of at least the upper surface of the mattress is a material which is substantially impermeable to liquids and solids but is capable of transmitting water vapour when the water vapour partial pressure is higher on one side of the material than the other so that water vapour generated by the user of the bed passes through the upper surface of the mattress and is carried away with the continuous stream of air flowing through the mattress. A disadvantage with the air mattress described above is that air pressure is required not only to purge the mattress but also to support the user of the bed and this requires a substantial air pump. It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a construction of support appliance on which there is less dependance or air pressure for supporting the user of the appliance.